


don't worry about the end we're almost there

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: pants:i’m glad ur on my side <3greeeeeeeeeeen:don’t <3 mepants:DOES ANYBODY HERE LOVE MEflymetothemoon:t!8ball does anyone here love oumaTatsumaki [BOT]:Not likely,flymetothemoon.Many crises are had and most of them are Ouma's fault.[No spoilers.]





	

_[6:39 PM]_

_The Best/Worst Group Chat Ever! with_ _madohomu_ _,_ _beepo_ _,_ _69420_ _, and_ _12 others._

**pants:** hey which one of us is most likely to be a yandere do you guys think

 **moonlightsonata:** this was not!! the notification i wanted!!! what the hell!!

 **abugslife:** Um, please excuse Gonta, but he doesn’t know what a ‘yandere’ is.

 **pants:** oh you sweet sweet summer child

 **abugslife:**...Gonta was born in January.

 **abugslife:** Speaking of which! He’s still very overjoyed about the wonderful birthday party that you all threw him!

 **moonlightsonata:** i’m so glad you had fun!!

 **pants:** okay but. who’s gonna tell gonta what a yandere is

 **moonlightsonata:** NOBODY! we’re not going to taint him!!

 **abugslife:** Now Gonta is curious…

 **moonlightsonata:** OUMA-KUN LOOK WHAT YOU DID

 **pants:** actually i don’t know the proper definition off the top of my head someone help me out

 **moonlightsonata:** NOBODY SAY ANYTHING

 **madohomu:** "yandere" blossomed in moe fandom and refers to a character who is crazy about someone else literally and violently. Yanderes are usually identifiable by their blank eyes when they go crazy, blood being soaked on them for the majority of their screentime, carrying at least one signature weapon that they use to kill and/or attack others for the majority of their screentime, a mostly Moe appearance or at least an appearance that will deceive others, and a tendency to attack and/or kill people who would get in the way of their love. The character almost always appears perfectly cute and harmless on the surface… but underneath they may be obsessive and controlling. This is bad news for anyone unfortunate enough to be the object of a Yandere's obsession, as nothing will dissuade the Yandere from the notion that they are theirs and theirs alone. But even more pity should be saved for anyone who gets in the way, as this obsessive is amazingly unwilling to put up with any rivals to their often genuine affection. If a Yandere ever goes off the deep end, they are likely to go Ax-Crazy, taking up the weapon of their choice and doing things to people straight out of a horror movie. Usually their target is whoever they perceive to be in the way, but if the person they love rejects them or leaves them, they may well decide that they would rather see the person dead than with another, which may well lead to tragedy.

 **moonlightsonata:** SHIROGANE-SAN WHAT DID I JUST FINISH SAYING

 **madohomu:** i’m sorry!! I started typing right when gonta-kun said he didn’t know and i didn’t look up once!

 **moonlightsonata:** delete the message before he reads it!!!!

 **abugslife:**...Too late. Gonta has been ‘tainted.’

 **moonlightsonata:** i’m so sorry everyone i’ve failed all of you

 **pants:** hell yes we’ve turned him

 **pants:** now the next step is getting him a gun and a leather jacket

 **moonlightsonata:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **abugslife:** It’s too late… This is Gonta’s life now.

 **moonlightsonata:** GONTA-KUN NO PLEASE

 **moonlightsonata:** WHAT WOULD HOSHI-KUN THINK

 **abugslife:** You make a compelling argument. Gonta will not go with you, Ouma-kun.

 **pants:** :,c gunta… we lost you…

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** it’s okay you have me

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** guntarou

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** or gunmami. both are pretty solid options

 **pants:** i’m glad ur on my side <3

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** don’t <3 me

 **pants:** DOES ANYBODY HERE LOVE ME

 **flymetothemoon:** t!8ball does anyone here love ouma

 **Tatsumaki [BOT]:** Not likely, **flymetothemoon.**

 **flymetothemoon:** there u go

 **pants:** FUCK YOU TOO

 **pants:** but. Back to my original and Very Important Question

 **pants:** which one of us is most likely to be a yandere

 **pants:** my money's on harukawa-chan

 **pinwheelqueen:** see tenko would like to say you but you’re just annoying

 **pants:** IM HURT. YOU PEOPLE WOUND ME.

 **humanexperience:** Please do not cry, Ouma-kun. I care about you!

 **pants:** thank u shinguuji-chan you’re the only one i can trust

 **unworthydetective:**...How did you know he was crying.

 **humanexperience:**.

 **humanexperience:** Lucky guess.

 **humanexperience:** Ouma-kun, as much as you may be tempted to leave your room, don’t.

 **pants:** HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY BATHROOM

 **humanexperience:** You don’t lock your windows.

 **pants:** MY DORM IS ON THE FIFTH FLOOR

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** shinguuji pal have you ever considered that maybe

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** just maybe you should chill out

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** just a little bit

 **humanexperience:** If I crawl through the ceiling vents I can be in your room within five minutes.

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** you know what nevermind keep bothering ouma

 **pants:** WOW.

 **pinwheelqueen:** this is just a precaution especially since tenko isn’t in her room atm

 **pinwheelqueen:** but if shinguuji-san comes anywhere near her with the intent of ‘studying’ her

 **pinwheelqueen:** she will break every bone in his body.

 **humanexperience:** Noted.

 **unworthydetective:** Uh. Chabashira-san?

 **pinwheelqueen:** that me

 **unworthydetective:** aren’t you on a date right now

 **pinwheelqueen:** uh

 **unworthydetective:** oh my god don’t tell me i spent two and a half hours getting you ready only for you to bail

 **pinwheelqueen:** binch tenko didn’t bail she’s hiding in the bathroom

 **flymetothemoon:** that sounds like bailing to me

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko didn’t fucking ask you

 **flymetothemoon:** WOW????

 **madohomu:** are you okay chabashira-san?

 **abugslife:** If there’s anything that Gonta can to do help, let him know!

 **moonlightsonata:** Yeah same!!

 **pinwheelqueen:** actually could tenko dm one of you

 

 _private chat with_ _pinwheelqueen_

 **moonlightsonata:** are you okay???

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko may be having a breakdown but y’know.

 **moonlightsonata:** oh god.

 **moonlightsonata:** okay chabashira-san i need you to take deep breaths okay you’re going to be okay

 **pinwheelqueen:** mmmm tenko is trying but shes really worried rn and scared

 **moonlightsonata:** can i ask what’s going on? You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable

 **pinwheelqueen:** hhhnnngh so tenko’s first date with iruma-san is perfect it’s spectacular. She’s totally in love with her even though it seems a little too soon to tell

 **pinwheelqueen:** second date, fifteen minutes in, iruma-san goes to get something she left in her car

 **pinwheelqueen:** its been half an hour and shes still not back

 **moonlightsonata:** that doesn’t sound good… i don’t really know what to do but i could maybe text her for you if you’d like?

 **moonlightsonata:** i’m sure everything’s okay!!!

 **pinwheelqueen:** akamatsu-san.... you know how tenko is Not Cis right

 **moonlightsonata:** yeah?

 **pinwheelqueen:** well. she’s worried that iruma-san found out and is mad.

 **moonlightsonata:** //rubs your back

 **moonlightsonata:** im sure that's not the case, iruma-san is a wonderful person even if she's a bit eccentric

 **pinwheelqueen:** but what if she really does hate me for it

 **moonlightsonata:** then i’ll kill her myself

 **moonlightsonata:** im sorry that doesn't help does it

 **pinwheelqueen:** bless you akamatsu-san tenko appreciates the sentiment

 **moonlightsonata:** anything for a friend!

 **pinwheelqueen:** if it's okay could tenko take you up on your offer to text iruma-san

 **moonlightsonata:** of course!!

 

 _private chat with_ _69420_

**moonlightsonata:** uh hi iruma-san!!

 **69420:** WHAT

 **moonlightsonata:** sorry is something the matter?

 **69420:** WHAT DO YOU WANT BAKAMATSU

 **moonlightsonata:** er i just wanted to see how you were doing! we haven't talked one on one for a while

 **69420:**.

 **69420:** did chabashira put you up to this

 **moonlightsonata:** maybe.

 **moonlightsonata:** you have been gone for half an hour

 **69420:**...shit. Shit shit shit she’ll hate me oh god has it really been that long

 **moonlightsonata:** that’s just what she said-- are you okay?

 **69420:** hhhhhhhhhhh take the shot bakamatsu take the fucking shot

 **moonlightsonata:** …????

 **69420:** i finally actually get into a serious relationship after years of shit and i fucking ruin it like i ruin everything in my goddamn life

 **moonlightsonata:** oh gosh iruma-san i really don’t know what to say but im certain that you haven’t ruined anything!!

 **69420:** no no fuck you you’re wrong you’re so wrong i ruin everything i touch i can’t do this oh god she must hate me like everyone hates me fuck you fuck you!!!!

 **moonlightsonata:** Iruma-san! Chabashira-san doesn’t hate you at all, I swear. In fact, she’s very worried about you

 **69420:** don’t fucking lie to me

 **moonlightsonata:** please!! Iruma-san she’s so worried. You have to go back to her she’s really scared

 **69420:** you’d better be right about this bakamatsu

 

 _The Best/Worst Group Chat Ever! with_ _dreamfield_ _,_ _pants_ _,_ _demonprincess_ _, and_ _ 12 others. _

**flymetothemoon:** then the giant plastic chicken falls from the ceiling seconds after the truck crashes through the window nearly crushing the waitress

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** and thats why momota and i are banned from every mcdonalds in the prefecture

 **moonlightsonata:** y’know i’m. Not gonna scroll up i don’t want the context to that ever

 **abugslife:** That is probably for the best.

 **moonlightsonata:** Gonta-kun???

 **abugslife:** Gonta has seen many things tonight. Things that he would like to forget. He is a changed man now.

 **moonlightsonata:** GUYS WHAT DID YOU DO

 **pants:** not much

 **pants:** just told him what vore and piss kinks are

 **madohomu:** of course you would be the one to tell him about those

 **pants:** WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **madohomu:** (‘-’)

 **moonlightsonata:** i’m going. Going to go study. And pretend this chat isn’t real.

 

_[1:22 AM]_

**69420:** GUYS I LOVE TENKO CHABASHIRA SO MUCH

 **69420:** I LOVE HER MORE THAN I HAVE EVER LOVED ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE

 **69420:** EVERY TIME I SEE HER I GET EXCITED

 **69420:** SHE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SMILE IN THE WHOLE WORLD

 **69420:** SHE MAKES ME SO FREAKING HAPPY I HAVE NO WORDS

 **69420:** I WOULD LEGITIMATELY DIE FOR HER I DONT CARE

 **69420:** I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:  
>  _[8:12 AM]_  
>  **69420:** nobody saw that  
>  **greeeeeeeeeeen:** are you kidding me i have so many receipts now holy shit


End file.
